Dragon Ball Heroes: a Strange Adventure
by QuinleyKarnage
Summary: When two people, with completely different personalities, find themselves in the world of Dragon Ball. Their only hope is master there new found powers before the forces of evil overwhelm, and destroy them. Will Kyra's passive nature be their undoing, or will Jerry's saiyan-like sadism prove inconquerable. find out in Dragon Ball Heroes: A Strange Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragon Ball Heroes: One Crazy Adventure**_

This is my very first fanfic, if you readers have any helpful tips then please share. The following fanfic is nothing more than a parody, the only thing I own is the name of the main character's avatar, which was originally created as my avatar on Dragon Ball XV.

* * *

It finally happened, Japan stopped being so stingy and released Dragon Ball Heroes in America. Jerry Quin was one of several first time players. He didn't really care that much for the online mode (He hated social activity), so he jumped straight into the single player mode.

The first screen he came to held a pleasant surprise, it was a character selection screen with one option in particular that caught his eye, "custom". jerry selected his choice and was given all new choices for his custom character. The obvious choice was a saiyan, but Jerry took pride in being anything BUT obvious, so he chose the Frieza clan.

When he was finished, the frost demon had candy green skin, a light green, bone looking armor, two large pitch black horns protruding from his skull, along with two smaller horns the same color as his armor on the front of his head. The avatar was built much like his player, tall and thin, as jerry himself was 5'11, weighing 120 pounds. All That was left was The Avatar's name, Jerry thought long and hard about it, and then he remembered a time when he was 6 years old.

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _"HAHAHAHA! It's over you worthless human cockroaches. PEW BLAM PATOW!" jerry shouted his own sound effects as jerked back the gun shaped stick he held in his hands. He kept running in the woods, blasting imaginary soldiers until he saw a large rock to stand on, proclaiming his victory over a conquered Earth. "Now bow before your new master, the all powerful alien warlord, Commander..._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Jerry entered his childhood alien name into the character name slot , _Krae-Nakh_ _,_ The screen then read "unauthorized characters detected, Player character names may only have letters and numbers." A vein appeared on jerry's forehead, as he was obviously annoyed by this development, but in the end he sighed in defeat and removed the dash that separated the syllables in his alien sounding name.

The vein then reappeared on Jerry's forehead as he realized the game's "auto-correct" uncapitalized the "N" in his character's name, But no matter all he cared about was that he could finally play the game. The first mission was called "The Wrath of Raditz" unlike the anime, this version of Raditz was 3 times stronger than a saibaman, and brought 20 saibamen seeds with him, Jerry figured it would play like an RPG with Raditz as the final boss.

Not wanting to waste any more time Jerry pushed the play button, but then the screen went black, then white, and then sucked Jerry Quin right through the screen. When he came to, he realized his hands were green, he was in a forest, and he was surrounded. "Gyagehgeh" Jerry couldn't believe his eyes or ears, he was in the game, and surrounded by saibamen, Thinking fast he realized being inside his avatar might mean he had some DBZ style power to defend himself with. testing this theory Jerry semi-crouched and grit his teeth, to his surprise, amazement, and relief, he became enveloped in a purple aura, the saibamen stopped smiling, yes, they would have had Jerry Quin dead to rights, but this wasn't Jerry Quin, this was Krae-Nakh (or rather Kraenakh, damn you "auto-correct").

The saibamen regained their composure and launched their attack, Kraenakh met their numbers with power, kicking one in the face, punching one in the nose, and striking the other two to the ground with his tail. The saibamen recovered and surrounded Kraenakh, this time Kraenakh saw them charging ki into their hands. Thinking fast Kraenakh remembered his favorite "Dragon Ball Heroes" promotional vid, the one where Froze of the Frieza clan defeated lord Slug with the Death Wave attack. Kraenakh then crossed his arms with his middle and pointing fingers sticking out on each hand, then as the saibamen each launched their attacks Kraenakh leaped into the air and started spinning, as he spun, Kraenakh launched death wave after death wave at the four saibamen, cutting them to pieces. When he landed and observed the carnage, Kraenakh only had one thought " _I just found my signature move"_ and just that quickly Kraenakh named his attack the " **Death Wave: Genocidal Massacre"**

Just then Kraenakh heard someone screaming, and while he may hate social activity he wasn't just gonna let someone die. So he powered up his ki and leaped into the air, and just as he thought, he could fly, just like in the anime. As he flew in the direction of the scream, he wondered what happened to him, and why wasn't he freaking out like normal people would, and what did that say about him as a person.

* * *

That's chapter one of my Dragon Ball Heroes fanfic, tell what you think, what I can do better, and please, feel free to give this fanfic nube some pointers. And unlike those other guys who just stop writing out of the blue with no explanation, I'll tell you here and now I've signed up for the U.S. Army and can get called away for basic training at the drop of a hat, so if I stop writing, that's why. I know the main character seems a little devoid of emotion, but I promise he'll start talking more in the next chapter _**The Wrath of Raditz.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Wrath of Raditz

**_Chapter 2: The Wrath of Raditz_**

This is my second chapter in my first fanfic, again any helpful tips are welcome, any unhelpful tips are ignored, and any impolite criticisms are met with my middle finger. I own absolutely nothing in this fanfic accept the name of the main character.

* * *

Kyra couldn't be more confused, the last thing she remembered was getting ready to play the brand new American version of Dragon Ball Heroes, she didn't want to play online in case she ran into anyone from school. She wasn't always afraid of other people, but then someone started telling everyone that her name is the same as Light Yagami's nickname on "Death note". It's not even spelled the same, but that didn't stop everyone from calling her "kill" and asking has she killed anyone lately, every time someone was absent and the teacher asked their friends where they were, the answer would always be "Kyra killed them". When Kyra became a sophomore, all the freshmen avoided her like some kind of monster.

Hoping to avoid this ridicule online she chose single player, when she found the "custom" character option she created a saiyan. not being the most imaginative person she made the character look exactly like her, The same long dark hair, The same dark brown almost black eyes, and the same barely noticeable body frame. She didn't care to customize her armor so she left it in the default color pattern(Nappa's armor). She hesitated to write her own name but then remembered is was single player, But she screamed in embarrassment when the auto-correct changed her name to "Kira" just like on Death note, Kyra's face was blood red, she tried to change the character's name but accidently pressed the choose mission button.

Kyra was so frustrated that she didn't realize this and believed the mission briefing was the standard "are you sure you want to delete this character" screen. "oh, for the love of... YES!" Kyra shouted pressing the "start mission" button. The screen went black, then white, and then sucked Kyra into the game. "Well well well, What do we have here" Kyra's attempt to recall how she ended up in this grassy plane was interrupted my a menacing voice behind her. "Another saiyan wannabe, how cute" Kyra turned to the direction of the voice, and fell backwards screaming in shock and terror. "That's Raditz.." Kyra thought to herself "Goku's evil older brother RADITZ!... this can't be, how is he real, and what did he mean by tha.."

Kyra's train of thought was interrupted by searing pain in her spine, she looked at where she placed her hand, attempting to crawl away from Raditz, and saw something... furry? "Huh?!" she exclaimed as she realized for the first time that she had a tail. "What's wrong?" Raditz asked her "Did you think it was just a game?" Kyra looked up at him with a look of confusion on her face "How is this possible?" she asked as Raditz laughed sinisterly, raising his hand "you don't need to know" he said as ki poured into his hand. "because this game is over" Kyra's confusion changed to fear as she realized what the saiyan intended to do. "Double Sun.." BEE DEE DEEP, Raditz halted his attack as his scouter signaled a fast approaching power level.

Kraenakh finally found the source of the scream he heard earlier, a young girl in saiyan armor, at the metaphoric mercy of Raditz. Kraenakh wondered who she was, but he had more important things to worry about as he realized that Raditz had summoned the remaining 16 saibamen and sent them charging towards him. Kraenakh didn't even hesitate, he only smiled sadistically as he prepared his newly adopted special move, _**Death Wave: Genocidal Massacre**_ Kraenakh shouted as he spun in mid-air while turning his body vertically, diagonally, and horizontally in every direction until every last saibamen had been blended into salsa, he finish his attack by launching an X shaped death wave at Raditz, who instead of being cut apart was able block the attack with minor damage to his gauntlets. "Well now, this is a surprise... I didn't think a wannabe like you could put up such a fight." Raditz says as Kraenakh landed a few feet in front of him, confused by his statement.. but not enough to care. "Heh, I don't think you should call anyone a wannabe... Weakling Raditz." several veins become visible on Raditz's forehead upon hearing the nickname he was taunted with since his childhood. "you'll pay for that, you BASTARD! Raditz shouts as he charges Kraenakh.

Kraenakh used both of his hands to try to block Raditz's knee to the face but is still sent flying by the force of the attack. He stops himself in time to anticipate Raditz's follow-up kick ,this time instead of trying absorb the attack, he successfully deflected it away from him, the two warriors then engaged in a standard DBZ lightning fast exchange, deflecting each others attacks while trying to land their own. The exchange ended when Kraenakh, who was evidently faster, but weaker than his opponent, managed to out-maneuver him and grab his tail, "GAAH..L-Let go, LET GO YOU BASTARD" Raditz screamed both in rage and in agony "hehehhahaha I never quite understood why you saiyans refer to this pitiful little weakness as a tail, now THIS..." Kraenakh shouted as he tail-whipped Raditz into a nearby rock formation so hard, that his disembodied tail was still twitching in Kraenakh's hand as he landed. "...is a tail" Kraenakh finished his earlier sentence while waving his dangerous tail back and forth, waiting for his opponent to recover.

Raditz struggled to his feet, gripping the still bleeding stump that used to be his tail, he had broken one of shoulder pads in the crash, but was otherwise undamaged. "you shouldn't have ripped off my tail you bastard" Raditz told Kraenakh, his snarl turning into an evil smile "That was the only advantage you had against me, now it's only a matter of time before I catch you, and then I'll crush you, like the nimble little bug you are." Kraenakh dropped the saiyan's tail like a piece of garbage on the ground and smiles at Raditz sadistically "yeah I figured that myself, which is why I've decided to kick things up a notch... GAAH!" Kraenakh shouts at the top of his lungs as purple ki energy envelops his body... which starts expanding. Raditz stares in horror as Kraenakh changes to his 2nd form, shattering the saiyan's scouter. For the most part he just looks like a green Frieza, accept that his two other horns which were formally one third as long as his black horns, were now one third BIGGER than the black ones, and while the black ones looked like bull horns(just like Frieza's). His green bone-like ones looked like the horns of a goat.

"DAMN IT!" Raditz shouted his frustration "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, YOUR JUST A "PLAYER" HOW ARE YOU STRONGER THAN ME!?" Kraenakh showed interest at Raditz's words, one word in particular. "Oh? so you know that this is supposed to be a game, then tell me Raditz.. Why do I choose to play?" Kraenakh smiled sadistically at Raditz, waiting for his answer. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" Raditz shouted enraged and confused "THE ONLY REASON YOU SCUM PLAY IS BECAUSE YOUR WEAK, AND WORTHLESS, AND DARE TO PRETEND OTHERWISE!" The saiyan's answer caused Kraenakh to erupt in laughter "GYAAHAHAHA! That's why normal people play, I asked you why I choose to play" Kraenakh stated ,pointing at himself with his thumb. Raditz just stares at him, confused by his question. Kraenakh just smirked and said "Because I'm like you, Raditz, I enjoy violence and carnage, but unlike you I don't enjoy it unless my victims can defend themselves.. now that we've gotten that cleared up" Kraenakh stated as entered what is known as the "Frieza stance", smiling sadistically "Entertain me.. before you die, WEAKLING RADITZ" Kraenakh shouted to purposefully enrage the saiyan who charged him recklessly, Kraenakh simply turned and tail-whipped Raditz into the air then speeded ahead of Raditz, and waited with his arms crossed and a foot raised, until Raditz's face perfectly aligned with Kraenakh's raised foot, then Kraenakh stomped the saiyan's head, causing him to crash into the ground, leaving a smoking crater.

Kraenakh landed in the crater and walked towards Raditz. All Raditz's hatred had been replaced by fear as he began to beg for his life "N-now wait, hold on, please I'm sorry I swear I won't do it agai-" Raditz's pleas were cut short as Kraenakh grabbed the cowardly saiyan by the neck "Won't do what, exactly... did you forget that I came after you, that I was LOOKING for trouble?" Raditz went bug-eyed as he remembered how Kraenakh described himself "I told you didn't I, I enjoy this stuff, I may not know why I'm in the game or how you know it's a game, But the truth of the matter is, I don't give a damn, I'm having way too much fun to care about that. And now that you've lost the will to fight, I'm done playing with you." Kraenakh then throws Raditz into the air and fires a **_Death Beam_** through his heart, killing him. Kraenakh laughs like madman until he realizes something. "huh, where'd that girl run off to."

* * *

And that's chapter 2, thanks for reading and, again, I can get called to boot camp any day now, so if I stop writing you know ahead of time.


	3. Chapter 3 What the Hell is Going on?

_**Chapter 3: What the Hell is Going on?**_

Okay, Chapter 3, First fanfic, I only own the main character's name, moving on.

* * *

Kyra ran as fast as her legs would take her "What the hell is going on?" she thought to herself again and again. "First I see Raditz, then I have a tail, then Raditz tries to kill me, THEN FRIEZA IS GREEN!?" Kyra still doesn't know what happened, as soon as Raditz and the green Frieza started fighting each other, she ran like hell, now she just had to get to safety before-"WHAM!" Kyra fell backwards rubbing her head, turned to look at what she hit, and almost died of fright. The Green Frieza had caught up with her, and was much bigger than he was awhile ago, he towered over her like a monster, Kyra was certain this was the end. "Ya know, you could've flown." Kyra blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Kraenakh looked down at the girl Raditz had terrorized earlier, trying to figure out what her deal was. "I said, You could've flown, didn't you know that?" The girl just looked at him, confused. "wait a minute, aren't you one of the bad guys?" she asked. Now it was Kraenakh's turn to be confused. "Huh? What gave you that impression?" "Well, aren't you a green Frieza?" This caused a vein to appear on Kraenakh's head. "Okay, first of all, I look like Frieza because I chose the Frieza clan for my custom character, second of all, Frieza and his psychotic family are just that, one family, there is absolutely no evidence that the others of his race are as evil as him and his family, because it never showed any others, the most likely reason for this would be that outside of the "Super Saiyan Legend", the only beings capable of rivalling their power is their own kind, so either Frieza or one of his family members probably destroyed their own home world and exterminated their own race." Kraenakh waited for the saiyans apology until she said "Wait, you're a player to?" Kraenakh fell backwards, dumbfounded, until he realized something "Wait, to?!"

Kyra wondered what frustrated the green Frieza liked that, too shocked from finding out he's another player to remember what he was talking about. when he started to get up, her fearful nature took over "I'M SORRY GREEN FRIEZA, I DIDN'T MEAN TO IGNORE YOU!" she yelped, groveling at the feet of the green Frieza, who had a Sweat-Drop expression. "Forget it, it wasn't THAT important, and my avatar name is Kraenakh." Kyra slowly crawled up, dusted off her knees and dried her eyes as the green Frieza-or rather, Kraenakh- changed his expression to a double sweat-drop "I already know your as clueless as I am as to why we're in the game, but why the hell is someone like you playing DBH in the first place? It doesn't seem like your kind of game." Kyra Blushed at Kraenakh's statement as she mentally relived the events that drove her here. "It's a long story, it started yesterday after school."

 _ **Flashback Begins**_

 _"SEE YA TOMARROW KILL" shouted one of the kids on the departing school bus. Kyra ignored her nickname and kept walking home, when she walked in the house, it was obvious what her 11 year old brother was doing, And sure enough, she followed the sounds of intense combat to find her little brother Adam watching **Dragon Ball Z**. She sat down next to him, practically radiating gloom, "That bad huh?" her brother asked without looking at her. "worse" She groaned, wishing anime didn't exist, least of all, Death Note. "Ya know, they only pick on you because you won't do anything do 'em, If you want 'em to stop, act more like her." Adam pointed to the screen as the fight between the androids and the Z-fighters came to a close when Android #18 broke Vegeta's second arm, Kyra grimaced at Vegeta's bloodcurdling scream "You mean CRAZY!" Kyra stated to her brother who messed up his face "NO! I mean awesome, and the best way to be that awesome is to play the game." This shot up a red flag for Kyra, "Adam knows I hate those kinda games" Kyra thought, wondering what he was thinking, then remembered that their mother doesn't let Adam play T rated games unless Kyra can honestly say they're not over-the-top violent. "which one is it this time?" Kyra asked accusingly. Adam sweat-dropped as he scratched the back of his head, he knew he was busted. "Ya know how I was always ranting about Japan keeping the best one to itself."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_


End file.
